Cranky
Cranky Cranky is a grumpy dockyard crane. Bio Cranky bullied Thomas and Percy by delaying their loads and calling them "bugs". He later got his comeuppance after a tramp steamer crashed into him and had to be rescued by the two tank engines. Afterwards, he promised never to insult them. However, he still teases the engines, such as when Percy complained that there was too much work and when Henry arrived at the Docks in a barge full of fish. Despite his lack of sleep, Cranky works very hard. But his working attitude makes the engines cross whenever they think that Cranky is too slow - as a result of their insults, Cranky can cause accidents. Although he is naturally grumpy, Cranky has shown that he has a kind side too. Once he helped Thomas out of trouble when he and Percy were playing "Hide and Peep" by finding Percy in the dry dock. He has befriended a seagull that often visits him and has named it, rather fittingly, Seagull. Cranky is not fond of all animals though and is shown to have a fear of elephants. Cranky has an intense dislike for Salty's stories and Charlie's jokes. According to one of Salty's tales, Cranky is "the Monster of Brendam". In the seventeenth season, Cranky needed some help, so Kevin was sent to help him. However, Cranky refused the help, leading Kevin to fall into the sea. Cranky rescued Kevin, and apologised for being so mean. He later called Charlie silly when he told him about the elephant on the line, and warned Thomas about the icy tracks. In Tale of the Brave, Cranky attempted to stop a ship that Gator was on, after Thomas thought that Percy was on board the ship. However, this resulted in Cranky breaking, forcing the ship to turn back. Cranky was later unloading a crate from a ship at Brendam, but accidentally dropped the crate to the ground. Fearing the contents inside of the crate were broken, Cranky hid the crate out of sight, though it was later found and taken to the Town Hall. Persona The reason Cranky is so grumpy is because he is kept working day and night without rest. Cranky loves teasing the engines and has an intense dislike for Salty's stories. He rarely pays attention to tact due to his perpetual bad temper. However, Cranky has at times shown a bit of kindness, such as when he sympathized for Percy when Thomas went missing on Misty Island. Basis According to an interview, Cranky is based on photo reference of various cranes from the 1920s and 50s. Livery Cranky is painted olive with black and brown pulleys amongst his mechanism and two work plates on each side that read "CRANKY". Appearances Voice Actors * Matt Wilkinson (UK; thirteenth season onwards) * Glenn Wrage (US; thirteenth season onwards) * Hisao Egawa (Japan; fifth - eighth seasons) * Takaya Kuroda (Japan; ninth season onwards) * Christoffer Staib (Norway; thirteenth - sixteenth seasons) * Simen Sand (Norway; Day of the Diesels onwards, excluding the sixteenth season) * Walter Wigand (Germany) * Klaudiusz Kaufmann (Poland) * Jarosław Domin (Poland; Timothy and the Rainbow Truck and Emily Saves the World only) * Fabrice Trojani (France and French speaking Canada) * Octavio Rojas (Latin America; thirteenth season onwards) * Jeremy Luton (The Netherlands) * Dan Shatzberg (Israel) * Mauro Castro (Brazil) * Ángel Amorós (Spain) * Petri Hanttu (Finland; Misty Island Rescue onwards) Trivia * Cranky can be dismantled and moved to different locations, despite it never being mentioned or shown. However there have been cases where the dockside has been shown with Cranky nowhere to be seen. * Before the script cut, Cranky was to have a much larger role in Thomas and the Magic Railroad. ** In the aforementioned movie, he was located at Knapford Yards rather than Brendam Docks. * One of Cranky's models used to be display in Canada at Nitrogen Studios. * Cranky's ladder seemingly leads to nothing, and no door has even been seen - it is unknown how his crew is able to enter him. Furthermore, he has never been seen with a crew. * Cranky's original Plarail and Wooden Railway models were painted light grey instead of olive green. * Since the sixth season, Cranky has had two metal strips holding up his crane arm, replacing the two chains present in the fifth season. * Cranky was the first character introduced to the TV series who was not Railway Series-related. * The My First Thomas model of Cranky is incorrectly painted blue instead of green. * He, apparently, has a fear of elephants. Merchandise * ERTL (discontinued) * Wooden Railway (normal and deluxe versions; deluxe discontinued) * Take-Along (discontinued) * Take-n-Play * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued) * TrackMaster (regular and remote control; remote control discontinued) * Bachmann * Trading Cards (discontinued) * LEGO (discontinued) * My First Thomas * Brio (discontinued) * Wind-up (normal and metallic; Japan only) * Limited Edition Collection * New Block * Pocket Fantasy (discontinued) * Thomas Engine Collection Series (discontinued) * Thomas Town (discontinued) * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Nakayoshi (discontinued) * Collectible Railway * Mega Bloks (discontinued) * Motorized Railway Gallery File:CrankyBugs6.png|Cranky in the fifth season File:SomethingInTheAir61.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad497.png|Cranky with Diesel 10 in Thomas and the Magic Railroad File:HarveytotheRescue16.png|Cranky in the sixth season File:NoSleepforCranky49.png File:ThomastheJetEngine31.png File:Edward'sBrassBand17.png|Cranky in the seventh season File:Fish(Season8)62.png|Cranky in the eighth season File:Percy'sBigMistake23.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole67.png|Cranky in the ninth season File:ThomasandtheStatue8.png File:Toby'sAfternoonOff46.png|Cranky in the tenth season File:HideAndPeep6.png|Cranky in the eleventh season File:HideAndPeep60.png File:TheGreatDiscovery198.png|Cranky in The Great Discovery File:CreakyCranky10.png|Cranky in CGI File:CreakyCranky53.png File:MistyIslandRescue125.png|Cranky in Misty Island Rescue File:Thomas'CrazyDay30.png|Cranky in the fourteenth season File:Thomas'CrazyDay53.png File:DayoftheDiesels72.png|Cranky in Day of the Diesels File:Percy'sNewFriends28.png|Cranky with his friend, Seagull in the fifteenth season File:BlueMountainMystery318.png|Cranky in Blue Mountain Mystery File:SodorSurpriseDay59.png|Cranky in the sixteenth season File:KingoftheRailway433.png|Cranky in King of the Railway File:Kevin'sCrankyFriend61.png|Cranky in the seventeenth season File:AwayFromTheSea18.png File:Santa'sLittleEngine59.png File:TaleOfTheBrave143.png|Cranky in Tale of the Brave File:TaleOfTheBrave718.png File:FlatbedsofFear91.png|Cranky in the eighteenth season File:EmilySavestheWorld15.png|Cranky with Big Mickey, Thomas, Emily and Salty File:Who'sGeoffrey6.png|Cranky in the nineteenth season File:ToadandtheWhale107.png|Cranky with Belle, Oliver, Salty, Thomas and Toad File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure370.png|Cranky in Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure File:Cranky'sNamecardTracksideTunes1.png|Cranky's Trackside Tunes namecard from Cranky Bugs File:Cranky'sNamecardTracksideTunes2.png File:ThomasandCrankypromo.jpg|Cranky and Thomas File:Thomas,PercyandCrankyPromo.jpg|Thomas, Percy and Cranky File:CrankyJapanese.jpg File:Head-OnCrankyPromo.jpg|Head-On Promo File:CrankyPromo.jpg|CGI Promo File:Head-OnCrankyPromo2.jpg File:CGICrankyIllustration.jpg File:CrankyandThomasCGIposter.png File:ThomasVisitsTheDockspuzzle.png|Jack, Thomas, Cranky, Tiger Moth and a green Lorry File:Thomasvideogame.jpg TroubleontheTracks(PCGame)49.jpg File:Thomasvideogame.png File:ThomasisLeavingSodor!5.png|Thomas imagines being as tall as Cranky in Thomas is Leaving Sodor! File:ThomasLand(Japan)4.jpg|Thomas Land Cranky File:TimbertownCranky.jpg|Timbertown's Cranky File:ThomasTownJapanCranky.jpg|Cranky at Thomas Town File:DraytonManorThomasLandCranky'sDropTower.jpg|Cranky at Drayton Manor File:CrankySixFlagsMagicMountain.jpg|Cranky in Six Flags Magic Mountain CA File:CrankyThomasTownSixFlags.jpg|Cranky The Crane ride in Six Flags File:Cranky2002ThomasEvent.jpeg|Cranky from Cranky Bugs at the 2002 Thomas Event Merchandise Gallery File:ERTLCranky.jpg|ERTL File:TOMYCrankyattheDocks.jpg|Motor Road and Rail File:TrackMasterCrankyandBulstrode.jpg|TrackMaster Cranky and Bulstrode set File:TrackMasterCrankyandFlynnSavetheDay!.jpg|Trackmaster Cranky and Flynn Save the Day! File:TrackMasterCranky'sSpinningCargoDrop.jpg|Cranky's spinning drop cargo File:TrackMasterCrankyPrototype.jpg|Trackmaster Prototype File:TrackMasterCrankyTowerPrototype.jpg File:PlarailLoadandUnloadCrankyattheBigHarbour.jpg|Plarail Load and Unload! Cranky in the Big Harbour File:WoodenRailway1999Cranky.png|Wooden Railway 1999 File:LearningCurveWoodenRailwayCranky.jpg|Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailway2013Cranky.jpg|2013 Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayDeluxeCranky.jpg|Deluxe Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayTalkingRailwaySeriesCranky.jpg|Wooden Railway Talking Railway Series File:BrioCranky.JPG|Brio File:Take-AlongBrendamDocks.jpg|Take-Along Brendam File:Take-AlongCranky.jpg|Take-Along File:Take-n-PlayCranky.jpg|Take-n-Play play set File:Take-n-PlayThomasandCranky'sCargoDrop.jpg|Take-n-Play Thomas and Cranky's Cargo Drop File:BachmannCranky.jpg|Bachmann File:LegoCranky.jpg|LEGO File:MegaBloksCrankyandSalty.jpg|Mega Bloks File:MegaBloksWorkingHardatBrendamDocks.jpg File:MyFirstCranky.jpg|My First Thomas File:SodorFix-ItStation.jpg|Sodor Fix-It Station File:SodorBathIsland.jpg|Sodor Bath Island File:CollectibleRailwaySalty&Cranky'sCargoDrop.jpg|Collectible Railway File:TomicaDocksSet.PNG|Tomica File:PocketFantasyPercyandCrankyMischiefBlockRailSet.jpg|Pocket Fantasy Percy and Cranky Mischief Block Rail Set File:Wind-upCranky.jpg|Wind-Up File:CapsulePlarailGrabberCranky.jpg|Grabber Wind-Up File:CapsulePlarailClearCranky.jpg|Clear Wind-up File:CapsulePlarailSilverCranky.jpg|Silver Wind-up File:CapsulePlarailShinyCranky.jpg|Shiny Wind-Up File:Wind-upCrankyAlternativeExpression.jpg|Wind-Up Alternative Expression File:LimitedEditionCollectionCranky.JPG|Limited Edition Collection File:MotorizedRailwayCranky.jpg|Motorized Railway File:NewBlockThomasBigSet.jpg|New Block Big set File:BandaiThomasTown9package.jpg|Thomas Town series 9 File:MyThomasStoryLibraryCranky.png|My Thomas Story Library book File:Cranky2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Story Library book File:ThomasandPercytotheRescue(book).jpg|2015 Story library book File:CrankyTradingCard.png|Trading Card Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Non-rail vehicles Category:North Western Railway Category:Edward's Branch Line Category:Cranes